Ca valait le coup d'attendre
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: Traduction d'une fic d'Aurette. Le professeur Rogue est dans un mauvais jour et décide d'aller boire. Le professeur Granger le suit pour veiller au grain, et il décide qu'elle aussi a besoin de boire un coup. A partir de là, c'est l'escalade. Fluff. M pour le langage et le thème. SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je serai brève aujourd'hui…

.

Merci à Socks et Aë qui font comme toujours un super boulot !

Et merci à anne o'nym de m'avoir signalé une petite incohérence ^^

Bonne lecture ! XD

* * *

Disclaimer: _Rien ne m'appartient... Les personnages sont à notre vénérée J.K.R et l'histoire à la formidable Aurette! Bah, j'me console en me disant qu'au moins la traduction est de moi XD_

_._

**Chapitre Premier :**

.

«C'est un salaud!» déclara sèchement Mariope Marsters en balançant son livre sur la table de la bibliothèque.

«Ça a toujours été un salaud», déclara Gillian Sands tranquillement. «Ma mère m'a dit que c'était un trou du cul quand elle l'avait, et la grand-mère de Reggie a dit que c'en était déjà un quand il est devenu professeur, et qu'avant ça c'était une terreur, aussi.»

«Mais bordel, quel âge a-t-il?» Demanda William Wythe.

«Il est très vieux», murmura Sands. «Il doit bien avoir soixante-dix ans, à peu de chose près. Je parie qu'il va finir comme Binns. Arriver un jour et déblatérer inutilement sur les Arts Sombres et ne même pas réaliser qu'il est mort.»

« Argh. Pitié. La seule chose qui me fait tenir chaque année c'est l'espoir qu'il finira bien par mourir dans son sommeil un été.»

«Non, Gillian à raison. Il est tellement obsédé par la Magie Noire qu'il ne se rend même pas compte que la guerre est finie depuis belle lurette.»

«Je pense qu'il est obsédé parce qu'il a été considéré comme un héros pendant cinq minutes il y a des années et qu'il veut être quelqu'un à nouveau.»

«Il n'a même pas vraiment fait quoique ce soit. Il a juste espionné quelques personnes. La belle affaire.»

«Vous savez qu'il n'a jamais quitté Poudlard?»

«Quoi, tu veux dire même pour les vacances?»

«Mais non, abruti. Je veux dire à part pour ça. Il est arrivé ici quand il avait onze ans et n'a jamais quitté cet endroit.»

«C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est tellement pédant. Il n'a jamais eu de vie.»

«Je parie qu'il n'a jamais eu une fille.»

« Euuurk! Vous imaginez? Rogue à poil? Argh. Ça me donne envie de gerber mon déjeuner.»

«Je parie qu'il est trop coincé même pour se branler.»

«Je parie qu'il colle une retenue à sa quéquette chaque matin pour être aussi infect.»

Le rire des trois élèves de Serpentard fut brusquement stoppé par leur professeur de Métamorphose qui contourna le rayonnage.

«Trente points de moins et une semaine de retenues pour chacun de vous. Signalez-le à M. Rusard _immédiatement_.»

«Pourquoi?» dit Marsters.

«Pourquoi? J'ai entendu votre petite conversation, jeune fille!»

«Nous avons le droit d'avoir nos propres opinions! Nous discutions en privé. Une personne a le droit d'avoir son opinion!»

Le Professeur Granger plissa les yeux. «La bibliothèque n'est guère privée, le règlement de l'école interdit d'être ouvertement irrespectueux envers un membre du personnel, sans parler qu'il s'agi de votre propre Directeur de Maison. Je trouve votre attitude à toutes les trois ignoble. Maintenant, sortez de ma vue, ou je vous traîne jusqu'au Directeur Flitwick. Je vous garantit qu'il ne sera pas aussi indulgent que moi.»

Elle resta là les bras croisés et tapant du pied pendant que les trois filles fourraient leurs livres dans leurs sacs et se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Elle fit claquer sa langue avec dégoût et secoua la tête avant d'agiter sa baguette et d'envoyer son Patronus informer Argus que des mécréantes arrivaient.

Elle retourna dans le rayonnage où Severus se tenait complètement figé, les lèvres pincées et le visage pâle. Elle s'était attendue à de la colère, peut-être même de la fureur, mais ce qu'elle vit à la place fut de la ... _douleur_?

«Severus?» Elle parla à voix basse et posa sa main sur son bras. «Vous n'allez quand même pas vous retourner là-dessus? Ils disent la même chose et même pire sur moi à chaque intercours.»

Il tourna la tête lentement, et elle regarda ses yeux sombres se tourner lentement vers elle.

Il cligna des yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il tourna simplement les talons et s'éloigna, tenant toujours le livre qu'elle avait voulu lui montrer sur les Techniques Polymorphes du 12ème siècle.

Hermione le regarda jusqu'à ce que ses omniprésentes robes noires soient hors de vue. _Merde_. Ça lui avait pris deux bonnes semaines pour l'intéresser suffisamment au sujet afin qu'il y participe activement, et ces trois petites pestes avaient tout ruiné en quelques secondes.

Le plus étrange c'était qu'il n'était généralement pas affecté par leurs railleries puériles. Ou s'il l'était, il ne l'avait jamais montré avant. Le fait qu'il avait l'air si singulièrement touché lui serra l'estomac.

ooOOoo

Elle était dans l'escalier qui menait à ses appartements afin de se retirer pour la nuit quand elle l'aperçut de nouveau se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Il était enveloppé dans ses lourdes robes et enroula une écharpe noire autour de son cou avant de pousser la porte. Sans un regard en arrière, il se glissa dans la nuit.

Elle avait un tas de devoirs à corriger avant le week-end et avait mis de côté dans un coin de son esprit le premier incident. Mais en le voyant, il revint la tirailler à nouveau comme une piqûre.

Elle se retourna au son de bruits de pas.

«Professeur Granger, que faites-vous ce soir? Des plans pour le week-end?»

«Oh, vous me connaissez, monsieur le Directeur. Un livre et un verre de vin sont mon idée d'une folle nuit de dépravation à présent.»

«Peut-être que je pourrais vous attirer dans une partie d'échecs?»

Elle renifla. Filius avait toujours essayé de l'aider à améliorer son jeu. Elle fit un petit signe de tête vers le bas en direction de l'entrée. «Je crains que votre meilleure chance de partie pour ce soir vienne juste de sortir par cette porte.»

«Severus? Où est-il allé?» Flitwick se mit une claque sur le front, plaçant par la même occasion son chapeau bleu foncé de travers. «Bien sûr, il est parti. J'avais oublié quel jour nous sommes.»

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté. « Quel jour sommes-nous? Il avait l'air complètement éteint début de journée et n'a l'air guère mieux maintenant. Est-ce que quelque-chose cloche ?»

Flitwick soupira et se tourna pour monter les escaliers. Hermione le suivit.

«C'est son anniversaire.»

«Son anniversaire? Il ne me l'a jamais dit!»

Le minuscule directeur rit. «Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Nous avons tous appris il y a longtemps qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en faire une histoire. L'homme déteste les anniversaires. De plus en plus chaque année.»

«C'est tellement triste.»

«Oh, il sera en pleine forme demain matin. Il faudra juste éviter de lui parler trop fort.»

«Que voulez-vous dire? Où est-il allé?»

«Il est parti s'enivrer.»

«_Severus_? Mais il ne boit pas ... »

«Oh, ça lui arrive, mais seulement une fois ou deux par an. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'il le fait et il pense toujours que c'est une bonne idée.»

Elle s'arrêta et regarda vers la porte par-dessus la rambarde. «Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait aller avec lui ...»

Le directeur tendit la main et se saisit de son coude, la tirant pour l'éloigner. «N'y pensez même pas. Seuls les imbéciles suicidaires montrent de la pitié pour Rogue. Je l'ai fait une fois, il y a des années. Je pense que c'était durant sa cinquième année d'enseignement. Si vous pensez qu'il peut se montrer méchant maintenant, vous n'avez rien vu. Laissez-le tranquille. Je vous _préfère_ avec une tête. Je vous défends d'y aller.»

Hermione rit. «Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment m'en empêcher.»

«C'est vrai, mais je vous promets que si vous y allez, vous allez le regretter. Il m'a fallu plusieurs années pour surmonter ce qu'il a dit à propos de ma mère, malgré ses excuses marmonnées le lendemain. Je vous soupçonne d'être une cible encore plus facile.»

Hermione pâlit. Elle avait développé une très bonne relation de travail avec Rogue au fil des ans, mais ce n'était guère quelque chose qu'on pouvait appeler une amitié. Malgré son admiration pour lui, et il y avait souvent des jours où cela lui traversait l'esprit, elle avait toujours soupçonné que son comportement poli n'était qu'une mince membrane de papier couvrant son réel mépris. Surtout ces derniers temps. Ses tentatives pour obtenir un regard chaleureux avaient remporté, au mieux, de l'indifférence.

«Je pense que c'est un très bon conseil,» souscrit-elle.

Tous deux montèrent les escaliers ensemble.

Une fois dans ses appartements, Hermione se servit un verre de vin, s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, et ouvrit la boîte de bonbons que sa mère lui avait envoyée par la poste. Elle prit le livre, mais au lieu de lire, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre couverte de givre. C'était une nuit déplorablement froide. C'était une nuit déplorable pour être seul.

.

_Idiote__. __Idiote__. __Idiote__. __Idiote__. __Idiote_, pensa-t-elle en poussant la porte des Trois Balais. Ça avait été une litanie depuis qu'elle avait quitté son verre de vin pas-siroté et ses bonbons pas-grignotés. Au lieu de cela, elle avait enfilé son manteau le plus chaud, ses épaisses chaussettes, ses mitaines en laine afin de pouvoir crapahuter dans la neige jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle fut presque renversée par l'explosion d'air chaud qui la frappa lors de son arrivée du froid. Elle fit signe à Elise Rosmerta, qui avait succédé à sa tante six ans auparavant, et se dirigea vers une petite table près de la cheminée. Elle retira son bonnet et ses mitaines qu'elle déposa plus loin, elle s'extirpa de son manteau humide, arrangea le tout sur la chaise la plus proche de la source de chaleur. Quand Elise vint, elle commanda un verre de Bordeaux, et tira son livre de sa poche.

Qu'elle fût stupide ne laissait plus aucun doute, mais personne ne pourrait jamais l'accuser d'être suicidaire. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'asseoir avec l'homme sombre qui buvait seul dans le coin. Elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Elle ouvrit son livre, le mit sur ses genoux, et fit de son mieux pour paraître naturelle. Quand Elise revint avec son vin, elle leva la tête et entra accidentellement en contact visuel avec lui. Elle remercia aimablement Mme Rosmerta et offrit à Rogue un faible sourire, rien de plus et rien de moins que l'habituel salut qu'elle lui lançait lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Après une gorgée mal habile, elle mit son verre sur la table devant elle et regarda à nouveau son livre, cachant ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait honorée d'un de ses regards acerbes qui l'avait rendit nerveuse. Elle s'y était attendue en fait. C'était parce qu'il l'avait regardée avec une intense spéculation. Sa mère utilisait ce même regard quand elle ramenait à la maison une nouvelle future âme-sœur. Elle passa à la page suivante, pas qu'elle ait lu la précédente, et fit de son mieux pour essayer d'empêcher sa peau de se couvrir de chair de poule. Elle put sentir son regard, pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre à regarder. Mis à part les deux professeurs, l'endroit était vide, excepté Elise et son vieux-beau du moment, Jon Amadou, le cuisinier. Les habitués étaient tous à la maison, il faisait beaucoup trop exécrable pour sortir.

Elle soupira.

La raison de sa présence était trop évidente.

Elle parcourut des morceaux de paragraphes, généralement trois ou quatre fois les mêmes, et se retint de justesse de couiner quand Rogue racla le sol de sa chaise. Elle regarda le feu, essayant de décider si elle devait regarder vers lui avec un intérêt banal, l'ignorer complètement, ou courir en hurlant dans la nuit.

_Oh, mon dieu_. Il se dirigeait vers elle.

Il y eut un bruit sourd lorsque son manteau et ses mitaines atterrirent sur les siens. «Que faites-vous ici?» demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et grimaça. _Mieux veux lui dire__la vérité_, pensa-t-elle. Mentir à un Rogue était un exercice futile. Ses capacités innées ne lui permettaient pas vraiment de lire dans les pensées sans un sort, mais il pouvait déceler un mensonge à vingt pas. «Je voulais m'assurer que vous rentriez à la maison en sécurité lorsque vous auriez fini,» dit-elle doucement.

Il fit claquer sa pinte d'étain sur la table et tira la chaise en face d'elle. La façon dont il se laissa tomber dessus, à l'encontre de sa grâce habituellement stricte, lui indiqua que sa boisson avait déjà commencé à le mettre dedans. «Non, je voulais dire que faites-vous à Poudlard? Pourquoi êtes-vous _ici_?»

Il se pencha vers elle et lui lança un regard de curiosité attristée. Il semblait vraiment embarrassé - et plutôt vexé par l'embarras.

«Pourquoi sommes-nous tous ici? Pour enseigner.» Elle lui fit un faible sourire et avala son vin d'un trait.

«Non. Le reste d'entre nous est ici à pourrir. Vous avez eu de meilleures opportunités.» Il prit une grande gorgée de sa bière et croisa les bras, les yeux plongés dans le feu. «Je suis très déçu de vous Granger,» dit-il, la faisant lever les sourcils.

«Comment ça?»

«De grandes choses vous attendaient. Vous, la plus brillante sorcière et toutes ces absurdités, et regardez-vous. Vous vous étiolez, et vous n'avez pas encore trente ans.»

«J'ai trente-quatre ans,» dit-elle doucement.

Il se tourna vers elle, et ses yeux firent un rapide inventaire de sa physionomie. «Vous n'en avez pas l'air. Pas comme moi. J'ai cinquante-cinq ans aujourd'hui, et je les parais chaque jour, et plus encore. _Soixante-dix_, à entendre ces petites pisseuses de merde.» Elle inclina la tête, surprise. «Pourquoi êtes-vous si choquée?» dit-il sèchement. «J'ai eu une mère. J'ai même eu un père. Je suis né, par conséquent, j'ai un _anniversaire_.»

Elle rit à sa grimace indignée. C'était l'une de ses grimaces les plus aimables. Elle commençait à penser que Flitwick avait manqué le fait que Rogue s'était adouci au fil des ans. «Je suis surprise que vous en ayez parlé, c'est tout. Filius m'a amenée à croire que discuter anniversaires avec vous pourrait considérablement raccourcir ma vie. Il a tenté de m'interdire de quitter le château.»

Rogue renifla. «Je suppose que ce n'est pas une préoccupation déplacée compte tenu de mon histoire, mais il se trouve que je ne suis pas d'humeur à être un salaud ce soir.» Il finit son verre et fit signe à Elise. Ce fut un geste fatigué, vaguement apathique, pas son habituel geste impérieux, vif. » Et un autre pour elle,» appela-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et fit un geste du menton vers son verre. «Vous l'avez cherché. Si vous voulez veiller sur moi, vous allez devoir me rattraper. Buvez.»

Elle leva son verre et but. «Alors dites-moi,» dit-elle en mettant son livre de côté. «Pourquoi sommes-nous ici à pourrir?»

Il plissa des yeux vers elle. «Vous, dites-moi. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas le foutu Ministre de la Magie?»

Elle écarquilla les yeux à l'étrange réplique. «Ministre de - Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?»

Il se rassit quand les boissons fraiches arrivèrent, puis se pencha sur la table. «Vous aviez tout,» siffla-t-il, «le cerveau, la popularité, une dose idiote de compassion, et ce que j'avais pensé être une quantité respectable de bon sens, tout compte fait. Pourtant, vous n'avez _rien_ fait avec tout ça. Pourquoi? Putain, pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici?»

«J'ai toujours voulu revenir ici,» dit-elle finalement.

Il siffla de mécontentement et se renversa dans sa chaise. «Alors je me suis trompé. Vous étiez tout simplement stupide durant tout ce temps.» Il agita son gobelet vers son visage, en murmurant, «Comme c'est déprimant.»

Elle compta rapidement jusqu'à dix. Visiblement, il tentait de l'asticoter.

«Severus, j'enseigne ici depuis cinq ans. Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère contre mes choix seulement maintenant? Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère contre mes choix tout d'un coup?»

Il souffla et regarda le feu. «Parce que vous _aviez_ le choix. Parce que vous aviez une vie. Parce que vous étiez censée être mieux que cela.»

Elle se pencha sur la table et le regarda avec inquiétude. «Expliquez '_cela'_. Que voyez-vous que je n'ai pas?»

Il continua à regarder le feu. «Comment pouvez-vous ne pas voir? _Regardez_, Granger. Regardez Filius. Regardez Chourave. Allez voir le portrait de Minerva.» Il hocha la tête vers elle. «_Regardez-moi_.»

Sa bouche devint sèche et ses poils se dressèrent à cette dernière remarque. Elle l'avait regardé. Il y a des années. Le soir de la bataille. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il apprécierait de savoir à quel point elle l'avait regardé.

Il se retourna vers le feu, et elle poussa un long soupir.

«Aucun de nous n'avait le choix», poursuivit-il. «Le statut de sang-mêlé de Filius l'a empêché de trouver un emploi ailleurs. Minerva, Pomona, en particulier Albus et moi, avons tous eu des scandales qui nous ont dévastés dès le plus jeune âge. Notre école marginale est notre seule maison. Vous n'en faites pas partie. Le reste d'entre nous est condamné à vivoter dans ces couloirs d'année en année, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste personne pour se rappeler que nous avons été jeunes un jour. Que nous avons eu des rêves de choses meilleures.» Il prit une longue gorgée de sa bière. «Maintenant, tout ce qui nous reste est de mourir dans notre sommeil, ou de nous lever et de quitter la classe un jour sans réaliser que nous sommes morts.» Il baissa les yeux vers son gobelet. «Nous sommes déjà morts.»

Elle se pencha sur la table. «Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Pas si vous ne voulez pas l'être.»

Sa tête se releva et il se pencha vers elle, piquant au vif son empathie avec son regard perçant. Quelque chose changea dans ses yeux, et quand il parla de nouveau, sa voix se fit plus basse, plus douce, et encore plus pressante. «Partez, Granger. Partez tant que vous le pouvez. Il n'est pas trop tard pour vous, vous le savez. Vous pouvez trouver un endroit où vous serez heureuse.»

Elle secoua la tête. «Il s'agit de ces étudiantes, n'est-ce pas? Vous ne devez pas laisser leurs paroles vous affecter. J'aurais pensé que vous seriez au-dessus de leurs petits commentaires mesquins.»

Il gronda et elle recula. Il vida son gobelet, appela pour commander une nouvelle tournée, et fit claquer la pinte sur la table. «Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je le sois? _J'ai_ des sentiments, vous savez. Et ce n'étaient pas de petits commentaires mesquins, c'étaient de foutus commentaires pertinents.» Il poussa son verre de vin près d'elle lorsqu'Elise arriva avec un autre.

_Puisque je me suis engagée à le faire_…, pensa-t-elle, en levant son verre et buvant une pas très raisonnable très longue gorgée.

«Cela ne vous dérange quand ils vous appellent la salope frigide? Quand ils spéculent encore et encore sur la façon dont vous vous envoyez en l'air avec vos chers manuels de cours au lit durant la nuit?»

Elle faillit s'étrangler avec son vin avant d'avoir pu l'avaler. Elle fut prise d'un fou rire. «C'est ce qu'ils font? Les petits salauds!» Elle rit encore un peu, puis essuya ses yeux larmoyants. «Pour répondre à votre question, non. Cela ne me dérange pas. Ce sont des enfants. Leurs opinions ne comptent pas du tout pour moi. J'ai passé ma petite enfance à me faire traiter de geek, mon adolescence à me faire appeler sang de bourbe, toute ma vie j'ai été qualifiée de rat de bibliothèque. J'aurais pu en être dérangée. Ça aurait été si simple. Mais en fin de compte, ça a été plus facile d'arrêter de s'en préoccuper. La dernière fois que j'ai été blessée par un commentaire c'était la fois où vous avez fait des remarques sur mes dents quand, dans mon dos, Drago les avait ensorcelées pour qu'elles poussent exagérément.»

Il leva sa main en l'air. «Un autre. Bon Dieu. Vous, Filius, et Lily. Juste une putain de remarque lancée sous le coup de la colère et vous n'auriez pas envie de laisser tomber, vous? N'avez-vous jamais lâché quelque chose dans des circonstances extrêmes? Si vous l'avez déjà fait, je doute sérieusement que vous vous soyez fait flageller pour cela de la façon dont je l'ai été.»

Elle pencha la tête de côté à nouveau. «Vous vous en souvenez?»

Il eut l'air surpris, et pendant un instant fugace, il ressembla à un enfant surpris en train de chaparder un biscuit. Il fronça les sourcils furieux. «Bien sûr que je me souviens des dents. Ce n'était pas une de mes meilleures insultes. J'ai été assez déçu de moi-même, mais j'étais légèrement sous pression à l'époque. C'était un commentaire plutôt maladroit. J'en avais trouvé sept meilleurs dans les dix minutes qui avaient suivies.» Il leva sa pinte et lui lança un sourire diabolique. «Ils vous auraient tous fait pleurer. Soyez-en sûre.»

Elle éclata d'un autre rire profond. «Vous êtes un vrai connard.» Elle leva son verre et lui porta un toast avant de prendre une longue gorgée. Il lui offrit un rictus suffisant.

Elle redéposa son verre sur la table et dit calmement: «Ta queue est minuscule.»

Ses sourcils se levèrent pour rencontrer la racine des cheveux. «_Pardon?_» siffla-t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Elle se mit à rire. «Vous m'avez demandé si je n'avais jamais laissé échapper quelque chose sur un coup de tête et me flageller pour l'avoir fait. Eh bien je l'ai fait.»

Son visage se colora spectaculairement, et puis il grogna. «Oh, ça alors. C'est presque aussi mauvais que -» Ses yeux se voilèrent et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. «Eh bien, j'ai dit des choses terribles de mon temps.» Il écarta ses cheveux de son visage avant de se pencher vers elle. «Vous le pensiez vraiment? Ce n'était pas mon cas. Je voulais simplement humilier et mettre en colère.»

Elle soupira, sachant à quoi il faisait allusion, et pourtant elle n'avait pas bu assez pour aborder le sujet. Au lieu de cela, elle prit une autre gorgée avant de répondre. «C'était la vérité, malheureusement. Je n'avais pas réellement l'intention de le dire.»

«Il en est de même pour moi et la mère de Flitwick.»

«_Qu'avez_-vous dit à propos de sa mère?»

«Rien que je pourrais jamais répéter.»

Elle fronça le nez, déçue. «Eh bien, c'est honorable. Allez-vous me dire dans quels scandales Pomona et Minerva ont été impliquées?»

«Non.»

«C'est bien ce que je pensais.»

Ils choisirent tous deux ce moment précis pour boire. Rogue essuya ses lèvres avec sa manche, un geste tellement en désaccord avec sa délicatesse habituelle qu'il la choqua. Il se pencha en arrière, s'éloignant de la table et lui lança un regard amusé. «Ce n'était pas Weasley, n'est-ce pas? S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qui c'était.»

Elle secoua la tête. «Désolée de vous décevoir.»

«Londubat?»

«Non.»

Il s'arrêta et fixa le mur. «Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu fricoter avec d'autres personnes. Les journaux ont fini par perdre tout intérêt pour vous trois, quant à Minerva, elle avait fini par piger que je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre.»

Elle rit et se pencha sur la table. «C'était à Ernie Macmillan,» murmura-t-elle.

«Qui?»

«Ernie. Il était dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, vous vous souvenez? Un Poufsouffle?»

«Vous êtes sortie avec un Poufsouffle?»

«Vous donnez l'impression que je faisais quelque chose de sale.»

«Il n'y a rien de mal à sortir avec un Poufsouffle. J'ai juste pensé que pour être à votre goût les hommes avaient besoin d'un peu plus de ... _muscles_.»

«Et Neville en est un exemple criant. Combien de temps avez-vous passé à réfléchir sur mes goûts?»

Il fronça les sourcils et agita ses doigts vers son vin. «Je vous assure, probablement pas autant que votre ego l'aurait voulu,» dit-il, sarcastique.

Elle soupira et bu. Elle buvait vraiment trop et trop vite. Elle le payerait plus tard.

Elle fit claquer son verre sur la table, irritée. «Ernie était un homme très intéressant, je vous ferais savoir.»

Il secoua la tête. «Je ne me souviens pas du tout de lui.» Son comportement redevint l'étrange camaraderie dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable. «Ils ont tendance à s'estomper. Vous finirez par vous en rendre compte.»

«Oh, je vois,» dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Un court silence régna après cela et ils fixèrent tous deux le feu. Elle se sentait plutôt détendue et délicieusement à l'aise en sa présence. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait travaillé durant des années. Elle leva négligemment sa main et tapota le bout de son nez. Oh, ma chérie. Il était engourdi. C'était toujours mauvais signe. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ralentir.

Quant à lui, il ne semblait pas pressé de mettre fin à ses activités, ni d'orienteur la conversation dans une direction particulière. De toute évidence, il était plus qu'un peu fait, mais au lieu de rendre son caractère plus instable, ça semblait le rendre plutôt ... agréable. Elle sourit. Elle aimait bien ce Severus. Elle se demanda si son foie pourrait supporter des réunions régulières avec lui.

«Dites-moi, Severus. Vous craigniez que personne ne se souvienne de vous? Quels étaient vos rêves de choses meilleures?»

Sa bouche se ferma obstinément et il lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches.

«Non, il faut suivre les règles lorsque l'on boit,» dit-elle. «Pour l'instant nous avons seulement partagé un secret et maintenant nous devons tomber dans le larmoyant. Vous avez commencé. Vous devez suivre les règles.»

«Oh ? Et qu'est-ce qui vient après 'larmoyant'?»

Elle sourit malicieusement. «Habituellement, on a une idée complètement folle et on fait quelque chose de stupide, on décide qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde, on scelle le fait par un rituel de camaraderie, et éventuellement on aide l'autre à tenir ses cheveux pendant qu'il vomit. C'est du moins ce dont je me souviens. Ça faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait. Il pourrait y avoir une version plus mature, mais si c'est le cas, personne ne m'a donné la mise à jour des règles.»

Son sourire en coin devint un sourire puis un rire discret. «Très bien, soyons larmoyants. «Il s'affala sur sa chaise, étirant ses longues jambes vers le feu. «Je ne pense pas que mes rêves aient vraiment été différents de ceux de quiconque.» J'ai toujours pensé que je finirais par grandir et me marierais avec Lily. J'imaginais une petite chaumière confortable à Pré-au-Lard et une tripotée d'enfants roux ayant son nez. Nous aurions ouvert une apothèque et aurions passé toute la journée à faire des potions.» Il la fusilla du regard, sur la défensive. «Ridicule, je sais.»

«Je pense au contraire que c'est charmant,» dit-elle doucement. «Et après sa mort? Avez-vous jamais osé rêver à nouveau?»

Il leva sa pinte, en secouant la tête.

«Est-ce toujours douloureux?»

Il émit un petit rire. «Quelle petite chose curieuse vous faites.» Il abaissa sa pinte avec un soupir et regarda de nouveau le feu. «Oui et non. Je suis en paix avec sa perte. J'ai essayé de mourir pour elle, mais Minerva est arrivée et m'a sauvé, le vieux fou s'en est mêlé. Je ne savais foutrement pas quoi faire de moi après cela.» Il se tourna vers elle, en levant sa main libre. «Ce qui me fait toujours souffrir c'est le gâchis. Elle aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de bien dans notre monde. Au lieu de cela, elle -» Il laissa tomber sa main sur ses genoux et la regarda fixement. «Eh bien, elle est morte, n'est-ce pas? Et elle était seulement âgée de vingt ans, pas plus.» Il grimaça, et avança son visage étroit vers elle. «Les vies gâchées sont des choses misérables. Ça me dégoûte que vous ayez atterri parmi nous.»

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. «Même si je suis heureuse?»

«Dans ce cas, vous êtes juste pitoyable.»

«Le suis-je?»

Il se pencha vers la table et leva le verre de la sorcière, le rapprocha de ses lèvres. «Vous êtes à la traine,» dit-il.

Elle leva un sourcil et voulu saisir le verre, mais il ne le lâcha pas, il l'inclina simplement vers sa bouche et elle en prit une gorgée maladroite.

Il posa le verre, et ses yeux voyagèrent sur ses traits. «Quelles étaient vos rêves, Granger? Vous ne voulez pas d'enfants? Une petite maison qui serait à vous? Un homme?»

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. «J'en ai. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait plus commode de les réaliser plus tard. J'ai mené une course folle pour une carrière. Je me suis démenée au ministère, déterminée à atteindre les sommets en une poignée d'années. Ça m'a coûté Ron. Puis Neville. En toute honnêteté ça m'a coûté de rompre avec Ernie, mais il y avait un million de problèmes entre nous, si ça n'avait pas été une chose ça aurait été une autre.» Elle se retourna pour regarder le feu. «J'ai _fait de mon mieux_, Severus. Je me suis accrochée, et je suis montée, et j'ai pris ce que j'ai pu pour aller de l'avant.» Elle secoua la tête. «En fin de compte, je n'ai pas vraiment aimé ce que j'étais devenue. Je n'ai jamais été assez bonne. Je n'ai jamais _rien_ obtenu. Le fait d'être Hermione Granger ne suffit pas toujours.»

«Ces salauds», dit-il dans un murmure rauque.

Elle leva les mains dans un geste d'impuissance et se tourna vers lui. «Ce n'était pas eux. Ne voyez-vous pas? C'était _moi_. J'étais celle qui me disait que je n'étais pas à la hauteur. _J'étais_ celle qui trouvait à redire sur tout ce que je faisais. C'était moi qui me torturais.» Son visage refléta de la confusion, et elle soupira et secoua la tête, jetant une main en l'air. «Alors j'ai arrêté. J'ai arrêté et j'ai regardé autour de moi après quelque chose qui me satisferait. Je savais que je serais heureuse ici, et donc je suis ici.» Elle sourit. «Heureuse.»

Sans crier gare, Rogue fit glisser sa chaise au coin de la petite table jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus près d'elle, son coude caressant le sien. «Pourquoi?» demanda-t-il tranquillement. «Pourquoi êtes-vous heureuse?»

«Parce que je suis enfin _moi_. Etre Hermione Granger est suffisant ici. Je n'ai pas à être spéciale si je ne veux pas l'être. J'aime enseigner. J'aime Poudlard, et j'aime vraiment beaucoup mes collègues.»

Elle posa sa main sur son bras. «Severus, si vous voulez être heureux, vous devez vous lancer. Vous ne pouvez pas rester obstinément loin dans la vie en supposant que votre seule chance vous a échappé. Le bonheur est toujours là, attendant que vous le voyiez pour ce qu'il est.»

Son visage se crispa légèrement. Il était moins confus, mais pas complètement clair non plus. Il arracha sa main de son bras et poussa son verre de vin devant elle. «Mais que faites-vous du reste? Il y a plus dans la vie qu'un emploi. Vous avez dit que vous vouliez une famille. Que faites-vous pour cela? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas un homme?»

Elle fronça le nez et regarda le feu. «Je reconnais qu'il y a certains inconvénients à vivre à temps plein dans un château plein d'adolescents. La vie personnelle semble passer à la trappe. Il y a bien eu un ou deux messieurs, des amourettes d'été, mais je n'en ai revu aucun. Pas encore, en tout cas.»

Il tapota son verre de vin et se rassit, en sirotant sa bière. Il ne viendra pas,» dit-il.

«Qui ne viendra pas?»

«Cet homme que vous attendez.» Il agita une main alanguie vers la porte. «Il est là quelque part et ne pourra jamais savoir que vous existez si vous ne foutez pas le camp d'ici.»

Elle termina son vin et posa le verre. «Et pourquoi pas vous?» dit-elle, en se penchant et en regardant son visage mince et ridé. «Fuyiez. Foutez le camp. Pourquoi êtes-_vous_ encore ici? »

Il termina sa bière et regarda la pinte vide. «Je le voulais. Après avoir quitté Ste Mangouste sans aucun projet en vue. J'étais un héros, après tout. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer? Mais ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche, n'est-ce pas? Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'emploi pour un ex-Mangemort, en dépit de son Ordre de Merlin. J'ai pensé créer ma propre entreprise de potions, mais j'étais trop écœuré par les Potions, c'était comme revenir en arrière. En fin de compte, j'ai fait furtivement marche arrière. J'ai passé les quatorze dernières années à essayer d'inculquer «vigilance constante» à des gosses arrogants qui pensent que le monde est guéri et que mon travail est superflu.»

Elle lui tapota le torse. «Le problème ce n'est pas l'école, Severus. Le problème, c'est votre tête.»

Il détourna les yeux des flammes et la poignarda d'un regard contrarié. «Allez vous faire foutre, Granger.»

«Pas encore assez bu pour ça», ironisa-t-elle. «Voyez-vous, un travail c'est juste un travail. La façon dont vous l'appréhendez fait toute la différence du monde.» Elle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, ignorant sa réaction à son premier commentaire. «Le minimum de base des besoins, Rogue. Nous avons besoin d'un toit au-dessus de nos têtes, et nous avons besoin de nourriture dans nos estomacs. Se sentir satisfait? C'est dans votre tête, pas dans votre travail ou son contexte. J'avais un travail fantastique, et j'étais malheureuse. Maintenant, j'ai ce que vous appelez un travail ingrat, et je suis heureuse. Croyez-moi; si vous aviez trouvé un emploi que vous auriez apprécié après la guerre, vous auriez été tout aussi malheureux. Ce que vous cherchez n'est pas à l'extérieur, c'est à l'intérieur. Vous devez changer pour comprendre ce que signifie être heureux.»

Il se pencha. «Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour vous?»

«Etre acceptée. Me contenter de moi-même. Ne pas m'inventer des feux à éteindre, car j'ai grandi en pensant qu'il fallait sauver le monde et je ne savais pas comment faire autre chose.» Elle plissa les yeux vers lui. «Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour vous d'être heureux?»

Il inspecta sa pinte vide, puis la posa et la repoussa. «En avons-nous terminé avec le larmoyant? Qu'est-ce qui vient ensuite?»

«Je ne sais pas si nous avons terminé. Habituellement, il y a des révélations larmoyantes et une déclaration de parfaite compréhension mutuelle avant que le stade larmoyant ne soit jugé satisfaisant.»

«Il n'y a pas assez de boisson dans le monde pour me rendre larmoyant,» dit-il en ricanant.

«Ouais, et je ne me sens pas particulièrement triste non plus, apparemment ce ne sera pas moi non plus. Peut-être que l'idée de suivre les règles est ruinée.»

Il repoussa de la table. «Je suppose qu'il se fait tard. Nous devrions rentrer.»

«Vraiment? Il est seulement onze heures! Je pensais qu'il était question de prendre une biture.»

Il renifla. «C'était ma première intention. Vous avez ruiné mes plans.» Il prit son manteau et le sien aussi qu'il jeta sur ses genoux.

«Ça semble plutôt décevant, n'est-ce pas?» dit-elle en ayant du mal à tenir sur ses pieds. «Et si nous avions une dispute? Je pourrais vous souhaiter joyeux anniversaire, et vous pourriez vous en offenser. Cela aiderait?»

Il renifla de nouveau. «Je n'en ai pas l'énergie, et ce serait une mauvaise façon de vous remercier pour votre compagnie de ce soir,» dit-il avant de se diriger vers le comptoir pour payer la note.

Elle sourit à cela et commença à enfiler ses affaires, poussant son livre dans sa poche. La station debout présenta quelques complications, son équilibre n'était apparemment pas ce qu'il était autrefois. Elle plissa les yeux et se concentra pour se rendre en ligne droite vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit pour elle, et ensemble, ils s'aventurèrent dans le froid.

.

ooOOoo

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et voilà ! Bon, je vous rassure le chapitre suivant est plus joyeux ^^

Le laïus d'Hermione sur une biture en règle me rappelle l'époque de mes études… Aaaah, les guindailles avec le vomi sur les chaussures (qu'il vous appartienne ou pas d'ailleurs ^^), et toutes les conneries qui vont avec, c'était malgré tout le bon temps… *air presque nostalgique* XD

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu… vous savez quoi faire, hein ? ;-)

.

Note de Socks :Ooooh j'ai hâte d'avoir la suite ! Ce Rogue et cette Hermione qui boivent c'est génial ! J'adore leur partie larmoyante ^^

Par contre j'suis frustrée qu'on n'ait pas de détails sur Mineva et Pomona. Ça aurait pu être sympa !

Donc, vite le prochain chapitre ! :D

Sev4 : Héhé… Et entre temps, tu l'as eu XD

Merci^^

.

Note d'Aë : Bon, bon, bon… J'adore ce premier chapitre ^^ C'est une fic courte, je pense, mais j'espère que non XD

Comme toujours, super travail de Sev4 ^^

Sev4 : MERCIII ^^ Et oui, c'est bien une fic courte (très courte, même…) seulement deux chapitres… Mais pour l'instant, je ne ferai que des courtes, vous voilà prévenu(e)s ^^

* * *

Place aux très loooongues petites annotations de _Socks_ et **Aë** :

.

La grand-mère de Reggie a dit que c'en était déjà un quand il est devenu professeur, et qu'avant ça c'était une terreur, aussi.» _(Tiens, je me demande de qui on parle ^^)_

« Argh. Pitié. La seule chose qui me fait tenir chaque année c'est l'espoir qu'il finira bien par mourir dans son sommeil un été.» _(Mais qu'ils sont agréables dis donc ^^)_

«Il n'a même pas vraiment fait quoique ce soit. Il a juste espionné quelques personnes. La belle affaire_.» (Ah ben oui c'est sûr, c'est pas grand-chose. J'aurai bien voulu t'y voir moi ! Sale gosse !)_

« Euuurk! Vous imaginez? Rogue à poil? Argh. Ça me donne envie de gerber mon déjeuner.» _(Ah ? Moi ça ne me donne pas la même envie ^^)_

Le Professeur Granger plissa les yeux_. (Héhé ^^)_

Elle s'était attendue à de la colère, peut-être même de la fureur, mais ce qu'elle vit à la place fut de la ... _douleur_? _(Oooh le pauvre !)_

«Vous n'allez quand même pas vous retourner là-dessus? Ils disent la même chose et même pire sur moi à chaque intercours.» _(Ah bon ? C'est devenu sympa comme endroit Poudlard…)_

Ça lui avait pris deux bonnes semaines pour l'intéresser suffisamment au sujet afin qu'il y participe activement, et ces trois petites pestes avaient tout ruiné en quelques secondes. _(Salopes ! Oui désolée, j'exprime ouvertement mon opinion ^^)_ Sev4 : OUAIS ! XD

«Oh, vous me connaissez, monsieur le Directeur. Un livre et un verre de vin sont mon idée d'une folle nuit de dépravation à présent.» _(Ah oui, en effet…)_

Mis à part les deux professeurs, l'endroit était vide, excepté Elise et son vieux-beau du moment, Jon Amadou, le cuisinier**.(Vieux-beau ? Mec ? C'est quoi cette bizarrerie ? C'est belge ?)** Sev4 : Ben non, j'ai vérifié 'vieux beau' n'est pas un belgicisme ^^… Pour ceux qui se posent la question, voilà la définition : senior espérant que la beauté du plumage effacera le poids des années

_Oh, mon dieu_. Il se dirigeait vers elle. _(Bonne chance !)_

«Je suis très déçu de vous Granger,» (Sympa ça ^^)

Vous vous étiolez, et vous n'avez pas encore trente ans.» **(XD Compliments, compliments !)**

Je suis né, par conséquent, j'ai un _anniversaire_.» _(Quel homme agréable quand il s'y met ^^)_

Si vous voulez veiller sur moi, vous allez devoir me rattraper. Buvez.» _(Moui, enfin en théorie si elle veut veillez sur toi il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit sobre…)_ **XD J'aime quand il donne des ordres… La soirée n'est pas joyeuse, mais…**

Il plissa des yeux vers elle. «Vous, dites-moi. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas le foutu Ministre de la Magie?» _(On se demande bien ^^)_

Minerva, Pomona, en particulier Albus et moi, avons tous eu des scandales qui nous ont dévastés dès le plus jeune âge. _(Ah bon !)_

«Nous sommes déjà morts.» _(Brrr il est déprimant lui quand il s'y met !)_

Quand ils spéculent encore et encore sur la façon dont vous vous envoyez en l'air avec vos chers manuels de cours au lit durant la nuit?» _(Les élèves sont vraiment sympa à Poudlard on dirait !)_

«Ils vous auraient tous fait pleurer. Soyez-en sûre_.» (Quel salaud quand même ^^)_

Elle éclata d'un autre rire profond. «Vous êtes un vrai connard.» _(Ca c'est dit ! ^^)_

Allez-vous me dire dans quels scandales Pomona et Minerva ont été impliquées?» «Non.» _(Merde !)_

Elle secoua la tête. «Désolée de vous décevoir.» (Mdrrr)

J'ai juste pensé que pour être à votre goût les hommes avaient besoin d'un peu plus de ... _muscles_.» _(Ou de cerveau ^^)_

De toute évidence, il était plus qu'un peu fait, mais au lieu de rendre son caractère plus instable, ça semblait le rendre plutôt ... agréable. _(Bon ben voilà, on a trouvé la solution ! il faut le faire boire ! :p)_

Elle se demanda si son foie pourrait supporter des réunions régulières avec lui. _(Je ne crois pas ^^)_

«Habituellement, on a une idée complètement folle et on fait quelque chose de stupide, _(Genre, coucher ensemble !)_

et éventuellement on aide l'autre à tenir ses cheveux pendant qu'il vomi. _(Super fin de soirée en perspective ^^)_

mais si c'est le cas, personne ne m'a donné la mise à jour des règles.» **XD J'avais une telle résistance à l'alcool que même dans ma soirée des quarante et quelques verres je n'ai pas vomi ^^ Et je ne touche plus à l'alcool depuis quelques temps maintenant ^^**

J'imaginais une petite chaumière confortable à Pré-au-Lard et une tripotée d'enfants roux ayant son nez. **(XD J'adore vraiment ce Snape ^^)** Nous aurions ouvert une apothèque et aurions passé toute la journée à faire des potions.» Il la fusilla du regard, sur la défensive. «Ridicule, je sais.»** (Non, c'est adorable)**

«Je pense au contraire que c'est charmant,» dit-elle doucement. «Et après sa mort? Avez-vous jamais osé rêver à nouveau?» **(-_-)**

«Dans ce cas, vous êtes juste pitoyable.» (On peut dire qu'il est franc ^^)

«Allez-vous faire foutre, Granger.» **Aë : Elle sera sans doute d'accord si c'est avec toi ^^**

Une déclaration de parfaite compréhension mutuelle avant que le stade larmoyant ne soit jugé satisfaisant.» **XD**

«Il n'y a pas assez de boisson dans le monde pour me rendre larmoyant,» dit-il en ricanant. (Ça c'est sûr !)

Je pensais qu'il était question de prendre une biture**.» BITURE ? Ca aussi, c'est belge ? o_O En français on dit 'cuite'… **Sev4 : Et non, c'est toujours pas un belgicisme XD ça existe bel et bien en France aussi et sous le même nom ^^


	2. Chapitre Deux

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et voilà, c'est le deuxième et déjà dernier chapitre.

.

Avant tout, j'aimerais vous remercier pour les reviews ! Merci aussi à ceux /celles qui ont favorité, followé ou simplement lu cette fic ! Merci, merci.

.

**Zeugma** : Merci beaucoup… qu'est-ce que j'aime tes reviews, elles me mettent du baume au cœur =) Je te laisse juger si les choses s'arrangent. A bientôt !

**Eileen1976 **: Salut ! Aaaah, c'est un genre qu'aurette maitrise bien l'humour et le sarcasme, hein ? C'est pour ça que l'adore ! Bon, voilà donc la conclusion de cette soirée arrosée. A bientôt et merci !

* * *

**Chapitre Deux.**

AN: Blabla d'Aurette : Ce fut encore une autre tentative de PWP. Voyez si vous pouvez repérer la faille dans le plan ...

.

«C'est la partie que je déteste», murmura-t-il en serrant étroitement son écharpe autour de son cou.

«Le froid?» dit-elle.

«Non. La promenade. C'est en montant que se fait l'ensemble du chemin de retour. Je peux à peine marcher droit.»

Elle se mit à rire et glissa son bras sous le sien. «Allez, nous sommes dans la même galère.»

Il la regarda, son écharpe couvrant la partie inférieure de son visage. «Est-ce le rituel de camaraderie dont vous avez parlé?»

«Assurément. Nous contre les intempéries. Ensemble, nous allons gravir cette colline ou mourir en essayant.»

Il inspira un bon coup et ils commencèrent à grimper le long du chemin. Ils rebondirent l'un contre l'autre plusieurs fois et seraient partis dans deux directions distinctes si elle n'avait pas été pendue à son bras. Finalement, ils réussirent à synchroniser leurs balancements et arrivèrent à aller de l'avant.

«Comment diable avez-vous jamais réussi à faire ce trek seul?» demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé la dernière maison et se dirigeaient vers la gare.

«Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais plusieurs fois je me suis réveillé dans ce qui restait de la vieille cabane d'Hagrid. Une ou deux fois je me suis réveillé sur le canapé du salon de Rosmerta. Mais j'étais chaque fois beaucoup plus ivre que cela. Je pense que je suis devenu trop vieux pour en supporter plus.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare, et il brisa la prise qu'elle avait sur son bras. «Accrochez-vous; j'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes.»

«Ne soyez pas trop long,» dit-elle faisant glisser ses mitaines le long du dossier d'un banc et s'affalant sans grâce sur celui-ci. Elle allait certainement payer pour cet excès dans la matinée.

Il marcha jusqu'au coin du bâtiment, et elle sortit sa baguette et commença à créer toutes sortes de créatures de glace et de neige. De fiers petits lions traquant des gazelles de glace autour d'un trou d'eau boueuse de la forme de l'empreinte de la chaussure de Rogue. Elle était sur le point d'ajouter quelques éléphants quand elle entendit Rogue commencer à jurer et à blasphémer.

«Bon Dieu de merde! Qui a verrouillé ces foutues toilettes publiques?»

«Eh bien, _c'est_ le milieu de la nuit,» appela-t-elle. Forcez la porte.»

«J'ai essayé. Il y a un putain de cadenas! Il faudrait que je brise la maudite porte, et je suis un peu pressé. »

Elle l'entendit mettre un coup. «Avez-vous essayé celles des femmes?»

Le bruit des bottes sur le béton fut rapidement suivi par un autre coup. Il apparut au coin du bâtiment, mettant accidentellement un coup de pied à une de ses gazelles en traversant la gare. Les lions décampèrent et le reste du troupeau se dispersa. Il baissa les yeux sur eux et puis de nouveau sur elle et secoua la tête. «Allons-y,» dit-il sèchement, s'abaissant et se saisissant de son coude. Il marcha à un rythme soutenu jusqu'à la route et Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à le suivre.

«Vous n'allez quand même pas attendre d'arriver à l'école? Bon Dieu. Trouvez-vous un arbre.»

Il fronça les sourcils. «Je ne vais pas me soulager derrière un arbre. Je laisse ce comportement aux rustres malappris. Marchez plus vite.»

«Severus, vous êtes ridicule. Nous sommes entourés d'un tas de choses derrière lesquelles se cacher, et Poudlard est encore loin.» Elle sortit son bras de dessous le sien. «En fait, ce long discours m'a donné envie d'y aller également. Je reviens tout de suite. Je dois sûrement être un rustre malappris.» Elle bondit hors du chemin et se précipita derrière un large chêne ancestral et commença à farfouiller sous ses robes. Se dandiner pour faire descendre sa culotte avec des mitaines lui demanda un peu de travail, surtout lorsque le monde tanguait et que tenir à croupi tenait presque de l'impossible.

Il entendit ses malédictions étouffées et ensuite le bruit de ses pas provenant de l'autre côté de la route.

Ce fut l'ivresse qui la poussa à agir. Une fois qu'elle fut de retour sur la route, elle chercha derrière quel arbre il se trouvait. Avec un petit rire, elle sortit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer. L'arbre frissonna et déversa son chargement de neige.

«PUTAIN! Oh, bon sang de merde! _Putain!_ Je m' suis pissé dessus! _Argh_ ... Bon Dieu. _Récurvit_!»

Elle éclata de rire et s'élança sur la route en ramassant de la neige.

Il apparut quelques instants plus tard sa baguette à la main. «Vous l'avez fait _exprès_!»

«Je sais» dit-elle en riant. «J'aurais tant voulu voir votre tête! Oh! Ça n'aurait pas eu de prix...»

Il grogna et se dirigea vers elle, et elle lui jeta une boule de neige et décampa.

«C'est donc ainsi que vous êtes lorsque vous êtes ivre?» cria-t-il. «_Raté__!_ Vous lancez comme une fillette.»

«Je parie que vous aussi!» le railla-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Le voyant pointer sa baguette sur le sol, elle cria, «Pas de magie!»

Quand il se pencha et ramassa un peu de neige, elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire et se grouilla de rejoindre le couvert des arbres. Elle se retourna en poussant un cri quand elle entendit le bruit des pas qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Un _splatch_ humide la laissa avec son bonnet posé de travers, et un autre explosa sur le tronc d'un arbre juste à côté de sa tête. Avec un cri, elle s'élança derrière un arbuste, ramassant furieusement plus de neige. Elle bondit et en jeta une autre qui alla le percuter en plein torse. Il se pencha et se saisit du maximum possible de neige qui recouvrait un tronc d'arbre tombé. Après cela, tout devint un peu flou. La neige vola dans les airs, touchant une cible à l'occasion. Surtout, elle vola dans tous les sens. Ils étaient tous les deux trop ivres pour viser juste.

Il y eut une longue pause pendant laquelle il ne lança rien du tout, et elle jeta un œil par-dessus son arbuste. Quand elle le vit, il était pile face à elle, la menaçant d'une pleine brassée de boules de neige et affichant un vrai sourire. Elle poussa un cri, lui jeta celle qu'elle tenait, et décampa, s'élançant à travers les arbres pendant qu'il gaspillait ses munitions. Arrivée au bout du petit bois, et pensant avoir pris de l'avance, elle réalisa son erreur trop tard. Un cri triomphant retentit, il l'avait prise à revers.

Les jambes de Rogue étaient sacrément plus longues que les siennes et la neige était bien trop molle dans le champ. Elle releva ses robes, mais ce fut inutile. Il se mit à glousser au moment où il l'a rattrapa, et elle cria de frustration quand il l'emmena dans un vol plané. Il les fit tourbillonner dans les airs, et ils atterrirent sur le dos dans la neige avec un bruit étouffé.

Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais riait trop pour cela. Il gémit et se leva sur un coude, la regardant avec un sourire triste qui métamorphosait tout son visage. «Cela répond-il à notre quota de 'avoir une idée folle et faire quelque chose de stupide'? Parce que je crois bien que je viens de m'estropier.»

Elle eut un petit rire. «Cela répond certainement aux exigences. Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un quota.»

Il se pencha et écarta une mèche de cheveux mouillés de son visage avec sa main gantée de cuir. «Pourriez-vous jamais l'être?» demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

«Pourrais-je être quoi?» demanda-t-elle en essayant de glisser le reste de ses cheveux hors de son visage avec une mitaine détrempée.

«Assez ivre pour coucher avec moi?» Répondit-il.

Elle se figea. Le visage du sorcier était aussi pâle que la neige au clair de lune, et ses yeux ne pouvaient cacher leur désir poignant.

Elle lui sourit. «Je dirais que vos chances s'annoncent plutôt bonnes en ce moment,» répondit-elle.

Son souffle chaud envoya un fantôme de vapeur sur son visage lorsqu'il soupira. Son visage se crispa dans un sourire inhabituel alors que ses yeux se firent tendres et chaleureux. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine l'instant se prolongea.

... Et se prolongea ...

... Et se prolongea ...

«Je pense que c'est le moment où vous m'embrassez,» dit-elle. Il cligna des yeux, et ses sourcils se levèrent de surprise. Il s'humecta les lèvres et la regarda soudain nerveux. «Ou alors c'est moi qui vous embrasse, les règles sont un peu floues,» ajouta-t-elle en se penchant et en capturant sa bouche toute froide.

Il laissa échapper un son qui sembla être entre un grognement de surprise et un gémissement de plaisir et pressa ses lèvres plus fermement contre les siennes. Le baiser commença de façon maladroite et hésitante, mais après qu'il eut capturé sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, cela se transforma en quelque chose de presque sauvage. Il roula sur elle, l'écrasant dans la neige, et ses bras s'enroulèrent étroitement autour d'elle. Quand sa langue se glissa dans sa bouche, elle ne put retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui jaillit de sa gorge.

Il arracha sa bouche de la sienne et se recula, les narines dilatées par la respiration laborieuse. «Granger, allez-vous vraiment me laisser aller jusque sous vos robes?»

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête, en essayant de retrouver la parole. Ce n'était pas exactement comme si elle n'avait pas envisagé ce scénario depuis les deux dernières années, mais ça avait toujours été sur sa liste des 'choses qui n'arriveront jamais même dans un million d'années'. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle l'obtiendrait en étant ivre. Elle espéra que le matin serait clément.

Il eut presque l'air triomphant lorsqu'il se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, appuyant son corps le long du sien.

Elle lui rendit le baiser avec enthousiasme, puis le repoussa. «Mais pas ici. Mes fesses sont toutes mouillées, et je suis gelée.»

Il cligna des yeux et bondit littéralement pour se relever, il se rabaissa et la tira pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Ce fut trop rapide. Le monde se mit à tourner sauvagement, et ils finir tous deux par faire des moulinets avec leurs bras pour tenter de garder leur équilibre. Elle retomba dès qu'il la lâcha, et lui chancela plusieurs fois sur ses pieds avant de finalement se rattraper.

«Merde. Je suis plus bourrée que je pensais,» dit-elle de là où elle était à quatre pattes dans la neige.

Il revint vers elle et la tira à nouveau, plus lentement cette fois. «S'il vous plaît ne me dites pas que vous êtes trop ivre pour baiser.»

«Etes-vous si impatient que ça? Vous ne pouvez pas être aussi désespéré.» dit-elle en riant alors que le paysage tanguait.

«Vous n'avez pas idée,» répondit-il en lançant un sortilège de réchauffement.

Un déclic se fit dans sa tête, et elle leva les yeux vers lui. «Rogue, êtes-vous réellement encore vierge?»

Le clair de lune avait beau rendre son visage plus pâle qu'il ne l'était en fait, elle n'eut pas besoin de le savoir pour constater qu'il rougissait. La réponse fut là, dans la façon dont il remonta ses épaules jusqu'aux oreilles et poussa violemment ses mains dans les poches de ses robes.

Elle cria et s'exclama: «C'est fan_tastique_!» Elle se mit à danser en cercle et faillit tomber à nouveau. «J'ai toujours voulu être la première fois de quelqu'un!»

Elle se retourna vers lui à temps pour voir son visage passer par plusieurs expressions différentes avant qu'il ne s'arrête définitivement sur de la confusion avec un soupçon de défensive. «J'ai l'impression que je ne vous rebute pas exactement, mais je ne peux pas dire que je comprenne votre enthousiasme. Est-ce que cela fait partie des règles? Est-ce que cela peut tenir lieu de révélations larmoyantes? Sommes-nous les meilleurs amis maintenant? Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, mais je voudrais m'envoyer en l'air tant que c'est encore mon anniversaire. Je ne voudrais pas que cela perde de son symbolisme.»

Elle pataugea dans la neige jusqu'à être à côté de lui et passa son bras sous le sien, et les tourna plus ou moins dans la direction du château. «Dépêchons-nous alors. Nous devons battre l'horloge!»

Il se laissa d'abord entraîner et ensuite accéléra, lui lançant des regards confus. «Allez-vous m'expliquer cet intérêt soudain?»

Elle laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire. «Je pense que c'est une demande raisonnable. Vous voyez, je n'ai jamais été la première dans le lit de quelqu'un. Ron avait déjà couché avec Lavande, et Neville avait déjà été avec Luna. Ernie, eh bien, était un vrai chaud-lapin. Je pense qu'il essayait de surcompenser le fait que sa queue est une petite chose, maigrichonne -»

«Un peu moins de pression sur la taille, si vous voulez bien. Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir.»

«Avec ce nez? Vous plaisantez?»

Il grogna et secoua la tête. «Je pensais que c'était les mains.»

«C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas de soucis de ce côté-là non plus. J'ai été fascinée par vos mains pendant des années.»

Il stoppa net. «Vous avez quoi?»

«Bien sûr. Vous avez des mains incroyablement sexy.»

«Depuis quand?»

Elle cligna des yeux. «Eh bien, je suppose que c'est depuis que vous avez fini de grandir. Je ne peux pas affirmer qu'elles étaient déjà sexy lorsque vous étiez enfant, mais je soupçonne quand même que c'était le cas. Pouvons-nous continuer à avancer? L'horloge tourne, comme on dit, et ce foutu château ne semble pas vouloir se rapprocher.»

«Je pourrais nous faire voler,» se vanta-t-il. Elle crut entendre l'écho de la voix du jeune garçon qu'il avait été dans la Pensine, essayant d'impressionner la mère d'Harry.

«Avez-vous déjà volé après avoir bu?»

Il grimaça. «Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais les chances de réussite seraient assez élevées si j'essayais.»

«Si nous essayons juste de courir, tous les deux? J'aimerais y arriver en un seul morceau.»

«Courir c'est un peu indigne, vous ne pensez pas? J'ai déjà fait assez de folie pour ce soir.»

«Vous voulez vous envoyer en l'air pour votre anniversaire ou pas?»

«C'est un argument valable.»

Ensemble, ils se lancèrent dans une course effrénée dans la neige épaisse mais sans pour autant faire honte à une tortue. Ils constatèrent rapidement qu'ils avanceraient bien plus vite s'ils se séparaient et se tenaient simplement par la main. Une fois qu'ils gagnèrent la route dégagée, ce fut beaucoup plus facile d'avancer, mais ils durent s'arrêter de toute façon car tous deux étaient à bout de souffle.

«Bon Dieu, je suis vraiment pas en forme,» haleta-t-elle.

«Nous ne sommes même pas à mi-chemin,» dit-il avec agacement, plié en deux les mains posées sur ses genoux. «À ce rythme, le temps que nous y arrivions, je ne serai plus suffisamment en forme pour vous retirer vos foutus sous-vêtements.»

«Oh, non. Ça ne va pas du tout. Nous _devons_ baiser. Je suis tellement impatiente d'y être.» Elle l'attrapa par le bras et commença à le tirer vers le sommet de la colline.

Il se laissait entraîner, sa jambe gauche semblant vouloir aller dans une direction, tandis que la droite voulait clairement aller dans une autre. «Même si je suis flatté par votre violent intérêt, je me dois de m'interroger sur vos motivations excessives. Vous semblez presque plus excitée que je ne le suis. Vous n'avez pas fini d'expliquer pourquoi vous étiez si heureuse d'être ma première.»

«Je ne l'ai pas fait? Désolée. Comme je le disais, je n'ai jamais été la première fois de quelqu'un. J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait bien, voire merveilleux, par manque d'un meilleur mot. Je veux dire, d'être l'objet de tout ce désir enfin atteint. Il y a seulement _une_ première fois. Avec le temps que vous avez passé à attendre, je pense que ça va être incroyable.»

Il grogna de nouveau. «En tenant compte du temps que j'ai attendu, il est plus probable que cela soit incroyablement de courte durée.»

«Oh, mais ça n'en serait qu'une petite partie, vous comprenez?»

«Non»

Elle soupira et s'arrêta, le tirant un coup sec pour qu'il s'arrête. «Je pense que ce serait magnifique de faire partie de la découverte que fait une personne de combien cet acte est merveilleux. D'être à l'origine de la perte de contrôle que serait ...» Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne put trouver les mots nécessaires pour s'exprimer plus clairement. «Ça me ferait me sentir spéciale,» dit-elle finalement. Elle haussa les épaules, se sentant idiote tout d'un coup, et se détourna.

Il la fit se retourner. «Hermione,» murmura-t-il. «Vous êtes déjà spéciale. Vous n'avez pas besoin de coucher avec moi pour me le faire penser.» Il leva une main gantée et écarta les cheveux de son visage.

«Non?»

Il plissa les yeux. «Non. Mais vous allez quand même le faire. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible à présent, c'est mon putain d'anniversaire, après tout, et vous avez dit que vous le feriez.»

Elle gloussa et se mit à sourire. «Exact. Nous y sommes presque.»

Elle se retourna et partit, mais il la saisit de nouveau par le bras et l'attira contre son torse. Il se pencha et l'embrassa profondément. Elle s'accrocha à lui, de peur de tomber, mais quand il s'écarta avec un petit rire de gorge, elle se rendit compte qu'ils volaient.

«Pas trop haut!» cria-t-elle, fermant les yeux de peur. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui laissant son bonnet et sa dignité quelque part sur la route derrière eux.

Il rit sombrement et atterri dans une légère secousse. «Nous y sommes,» lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et reposa ses jambes tremblantes au sol en remarquant sa faible tentative pour la maintenir en place. En voyant les portes du château se profiler devant eux, elle l'honora de son plus grand sourire.

«Bien joué,» dit-elle.

Il sourit et ouvrit la porte dans une révérence exagérée. «Après vous,» dit-il.

Elle fit une petite révérence également et entra.

La chaleur de l'intérieur du château les frappa comme un haut fourneau, et ils chancelèrent tous les deux.

«Allons-y,» dit-elle. «Nous serons mieux une fois que nous serons nus.»

«Où allons-nous?» demanda-t-il en atteignant les escaliers. «En haut ou en bas?»

Ses appartements se trouvaient au quatrième étage, tandis que lui avait conservé ses appartements situés dans les cachots afin de se rapprocher des dortoirs de Serpentard. Ceux du sorcier étaient évidemment plus proches.

«Le haut,» répondit-elle. Ses jolies culottes étaient à l'étage, elle avait absolument besoin de rester cachée à tout prix.

Il saisit son bras et se mit en route. Au moment où ils atteignirent le deuxième étage, ils avaient commencé à se déshabiller. Ce n'était pas le désir qui les avait fait agir, ils étaient sur le point de s'effondrer à cause de la chaleur que provoquait l'effort. Elle avait ôté ses mitaines et commençait à dégrafer ses épaisses robes pendant qu'il tirait désespérément sur son écharpe.

Il retira sa lourde cape et chancela à quelques mètres du bout du couloir. «_Argh_,» gémit-il. «Je ne peux -»

C'est tout ce qu'il eut l'occasion de dire avant de prendre appui contre le mur et que le contenu de son estomac se repende sur le sol.

Elle éloigna sa cape de lui et se précipita pour l'aider.

Elle posa une main sur son dos et s'avança un peu pour lui tenir les cheveux lorsque l'odeur la frappa. «Oh, bon _Dieu_!» Elle s'écarta de lui, l'envoyant presque piquer du nez dans son vomi, et vomit à son tour. Ce qui le rendit de nouveau malade, ce qui la fit de nouveau vomir.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le sol, un haut-le-cœur occasionnel, à bout de souffle, et se relayant pour lancer de maladroits _Evanesco_.

Elle fit accidentellement disparaître les bottes du sorcier.

Il ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

«Vous avez brisé les règles», dit-il avec indignation dans un souffle «Vous étiez censé tenir mes cheveux, pas m'écraser contre un mur.»

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, stupéfiée par le fait que, après toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais vu le plafond sous cet angle avant. «J'ai essayé,» répondit-elle. «Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé au souper? C'était juste ... _eurgh__! _» Elle roula sur le côté et eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

«Tarte d'anguille. C'était le menu spécial ce soir au pub.»

«Vous n'êtes plus jamais autorisé à manger de la tarte d'anguille.»

«J'aime la tarte d'anguille,» dit-il sur la défensive. «Vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur ce que je mange.»

«Si vous voulez que je sois votre petite amie, je dois avoir mon mot à dire en la matière. Vous pouvez en manger, mais je refuse catégoriquement de vous permettre à nouveau de vomir de la tarte d'anguille.»

«Qui a dit quoi que ce soit à propos d'être ma putain de petite amie? Et si je ne voulais que tirer un coup vite fait?»

«Oh. Ok. Je me suis peut-être un peu avancée, hein?» Elle se laissa rouler sur le ventre et se redressa. «Eh bien, si nous allions baiser, nous nous sentirons mieux après ça.»

«Exactement».

Ils se remirent sur leurs pieds et chancelèrent à nouveau vers les escaliers, laissant leurs manteaux, mitaines et écharpes derrière. Il leur fallut une éternité pour atteindre le troisième étage.

«Voudriez-vous encore l'être?» demanda-t-il, entre deux tentatives désespérées pour respirer.

«Etre quoi?» haleta-t-elle de derrière lui.

«Ma petite amie?»

«Hein? Oh, ça. Oui, absolument. Depuis le temps que je m'imagine l'être. Voudriez-vous que je le sois?»

Il s'arrêta et laissa retomber ses mains le long de ses cuisses et se pencha, haletant. Il la fixa à travers le rideau de ses fins cheveux sombres et hocha simplement la tête. Quand il eut repris son souffle, il reprit la parole. «Je ne suis pas sûr d'approuver des choses telle que la planification de mes menus. Ferez-vous une habitude du fait de fixer des règles?»

Elle agita faiblement une main en l'air et lutta pour ne pas s'effondrer sur lui. «Trop d'efforts. Cependant, je prendrais comme une bonté de votre part si vous planifiez mieux ce que vous vomissez à l'avenir.» Elle grimaça. «Bon sang, ce goût que j'ai dans la bouche, c'est un peu comme si j'avais léché l'intérieur d'une poubelle.»

Il ricana.

Ils atteignirent finalement le couloir du quatrième étage en s'appuyant lourdement l'un contre l'autre et en se poussant mutuellement dans les escaliers. Il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules, mais il fut un peu difficile de savoir s'il était simplement démonstratif, ou s'il essayait de rester debout. Elle en profita et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, récoltant un grondement de plaisir.

«Moi, aussi, vous savez» dit-il d'une voix profonde. Comment un torse aussi étroit pouvait-il produire un son aussi riche?

«Hmm?»

«M'imaginer avec vous. Je l'ai souvent fait durant ces quatre dernières années.»

Elle pivota afin de pouvoir apercevoir son visage. «Vraiment? Pourquoi diable n'avez-vous rien dit? Nous aurions pu arranger cette histoire de virginité depuis des années!»

«_Chut_!» siffla-t-il. Voulez-vous? Je préfèrerais éviter que toute l'école soit au courant!

«Oh. D'accord. Désolée.»

Ils tournèrent dans le couloir menant à ses appartements quand elle stoppa net. «Oh, bon sang!»

«Quoi?»

«Un moyen de contraception!» Elle leva les yeux vers lui dans un mouvement de panique. «Je n'en ai pas!» Elle grimaça. «Ça fait un moment que ...»

«N'existe-t-il pas un sortilège ?»

«Je ne leur fais pas confiance. Ginny s'est fiée à l'un d'eux et - _BANG!_ – elle s'est retrouvée dans les couches jusqu'au cou.» Elle regarda autour d'elle. «Je sais! Nous pourrions aller à l'infirmerie!»

Elle commença à se diriger dans cette direction, mais il l'arrêta avec une main sur son bras. «Mieux vaut ne pas y aller. La moitié de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle est encore là, et je ne suis pas en état de lancer un _Oubliettes_ sur tous les petits cons qui nous prendraient en train d'essayer de chiper une potion de contraception.»

Elle hocha la tête. «Eh bien, il y a bien une autre chose que nous pourrions faire. Physiquement, je veux dire. Ce ne serait pas tout à fait la même chose, mais -»

«Aucune putain de chance,» dit-il sèchement en saisissant sa main et en la faisant se retourner vers les escaliers. «Je vais préparer ce truc moi-même.»

«Vous êtes sûr?» dit-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à redescendre.

«C'est mon anniversaire, et je veux avoir une baise convenable. Cela durera une vingtaine de minutes.»

«C'est vrai. Ça promet une baise entrant dans la moyenne.»

«Non! Pour faire la potion!» Il s'arrêta et la regarda à nouveau. «Vraiment? Vingt minutes? C'est tout?»

«Dans la plupart des cas. Nous pourrions faire traîner les choses avec beaucoup de préliminaires si vous voulez.»

Il grimaça, évidemment il se trouvait en territoire inconnu. «Je vais me fier à votre expérience.» Il tira sur sa main et ils repartirent.

Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus efficace, pour ne pas mentionner plus rapide, de continuer jusqu'aux appartements de la sorcière et d'utiliser la Cheminée, mais descendre était beaucoup plus facile que monter et ils étaient déjà presque arrivé au troisième étage.

«Oh, mais mes sous-vêtements!»

Il fit une nouvelle halte. «Quoi?»

«Je voulais mettre mes jolis sous-vêtements! Ceux-ci ne conviennent pas du tout!»

Il secoua la tête et continua. «Je n'ai absolument rien à foutre de vos sous-vêtements, Granger. Je veux ceux que vous avez maintenant.»

«Mais -»

«Mais rien du tout. Continuez à marcher. Nous pourrons discuter culottes une autre fois.»

«Quand?»

«Dès que j'aurais pris mon pied.»

«Oh, d'accord.»

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots à un rythme respectable, s'arrêtant uniquement pour ramasser les affaires qui avaient été abandonnées à l'aller.

Elle le suivit à son bureau par le biais de son laboratoire privé. Elle n'était venue ici qu'à quelques reprises au fil des ans et se surprit à sourire à nouveau. Ils jetèrent leurs vêtements en tas sur le dessus de son bureau, et elle s'effondra sur une chaise. «Oh, bon sang, que ça fait du bien à mes pieds.»

Il la regarda avec une nervosité mal déguisée puis s'occupa d'attraper ses ustensiles et un chaudron taille dix.

«Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose pendant que vous attendez?» demanda-t-il.

«Du dentifrice», répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Il se redressa et la regarda. «Bonne idée,» dit-il. Il fit un geste, et elle le suivit à travers une tapisserie vers ses pièces personnelles. Ils comptaient peu de meubles, mais étaient apaisants. Évidemment Rogue n'était pas homme à s'attarder sur les choses futiles. Il y avait un millier de livres, un fauteuil, un bureau encombré, et un lit à l'air confortable. Il n'y avait pas un seul portrait. Elle fit une comparaison mentale entre ses appartements et les siens et réalisa que son laboratoire était en fait son salon à elle. Très ingénieux.

La salle de bain était identique à la sienne, mais il ne partageait évidemment pas son amour pour les huiles de bain décoratives, les pots-pourris et les serviettes moelleuses. Ouvrant rapidement l'armoire au-dessus du lavabo, il sortit une nouvelle brosse à dents et la lui tendit avant d'empoigner la sienne restée sur le bord du lavabo.

Ils s'affairèrent à la désinfection de leurs bouches.

«Par Merlin! Ce n'est pas une façon de faire,» lâcha-t-elle après avoir gargarisé. «De haut en bas, pas comme ça. Vous n'êtes pas en train de récurer un chaudron, vous savez. Attendez.»

Elle s'empara de sa brosse à dents et essaya de lui montrer la bonne technique de brossage, le faisant accidentellement avoir un haut-le-cœur. Il frappa sa main.

«Pourriez-vous éviter de faire ça?» dit-il sèchement. «Nous passerons la nuit ici si vous continuez à me faire vomir et à me brosser les dents, encore et encore.»

Elle gloussa face à un Rogue indigné qui avait littéralement l'écume à la bouche. Il la regarda et se pencha pour se rincer et cracher.

«Désolée,» marmonna-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard perçant. «Cette histoire de petite amie ne pourra pas marcher,» dit-il en passant derrière elle pour sortir.

«Ne jugez pas avant d'en connaitre les avantages,» répondit-elle, en le suivant vers son laboratoire.

Il grogna et commença à piocher dans les ingrédients. «J'ai surtout vécu toutes ces années sans eux.»

«C'est vrai, et nous pourrions débattre de la qualité de ces années. Mais j'aime assez avoir quelqu'un à câliner et à embrasser et de qui me soucier. Je pense que vous pourriez finir par aimer cette partie aussi.»

«Ne comptez pas sur moi pour les câlins, Granger. Vous feriez tout aussi bien de prendre un autre chat.»

«Oh, je pense que vous aimerez certainement si vous essayiez.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Appelez ça une intuition.» Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait étalé les ingrédients. «Puis-je vous aider?»

«Non»

Elle soupira et le regarda allumer un feu sous le chaudron et commencer à découper. En quelques minutes, son expression aigrie s'évapora et un petit sourire prit sa place.

«Pourquoi souriez-vous?» demanda-elle.

Son sourire s'élargit, et il lui lança un regard complice. «Savez-vous depuis combien d'années je prépare cette potion pour des adolescents farcis aux hormones? C'est la première fois que je la fais pour moi-même.»

Elle lui sourit. «Ça se fête! Avez-vous quelque chose à boire ici?»

Il hocha la tête vers son bureau. «Il y a du porto, et je pense que j'ai un peu de gin aussi. Cadeaux de Noël que je n'ai jamais ouverts.»

«C'est le moment de les ouvrir,» dit-elle en inspectant les tiroirs de son bureau. Elle trouva deux verres dépareillés et en ôta la poussière d'un sort.

Il prit son verre et but une gorgée, avant de le mettre sur le côté et de reprendre son découpage. «Le dentifrice et le porto font une combinaison horrible,» dit-il d'une voix traînante.

«C'est vrai, mais pas aussi mauvaise que la pâte de dentifrice au pamplemousse,» répondit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée. «Je propose un toast. A votre dépucelage imminent!»

Il pouffa et recula, levant son verre. «Hourra», dit-il impassible. «Juste une quarantaine d'années de retard.»

«Mieux vaut tard que jamais», dit-elle, fronçant ses sourcils.

Il sourit, un autre vrai sourire, et but une gorgée de son porto avant de se retourner vers sa potion. «Vous êtes vraiment impatiente, n'est-ce pas?»

Elle sourit. «Je le suis.»

«J'espère que cela répondra à vos attentes.»

«Je sais que ce sera le cas. J'espère simplement que vous ne serez pas déçu.»

Il renifla. «Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.» Il plongea les ingrédients dans le chaudron, ainsi que deux tasses-et-un-treizième d'eau distillée et commença à remuer. «Parlez-moi de votre première fois, Granger. Était-ce aussi spécial que vous le dites? Tout ce désir enfin concrétisé?»

Elle fronça le nez. «Pas exactement. C'est un peu différent pour nous les femmes. Il faut un peu naviguer avant de savoir comment agir correctement, c'est nécessaire pour être en mesure de mener la femme à l'orgasme, donc les premières fois ont tendance à être un peu décevantes de ce point de vue-là. Mais c'était très agréable, ne vous méprenez pas, en fait c'est quelque chose qui s'améliore vraiment avec la pratique.»

Ses épaules se raidirent, et elle aperçut le reflet de quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas sur son visage. «Quoi?» demanda-t-elle en posant son verre et en s'approchant de lui.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil de derrière ses cheveux raides. «Rien. C'est que -» Il haussa les épaules. «J'avais simplement supposé que vous en profiteriez aussi. Cependant, les chances que cela se produise semblent être minces, car je ne sais pas comment 'naviguer', comme vous dites.»

Elle passa derrière lui et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, faisant bien attention à ne pas entraver les mouvements de ses bras. «Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le fait que je puisse passer mes mains sur votre corps est plutôt excitant. Le fait que je n'ai pas besoin de vous mettre un coup sur la tête et de vous attacher pour le faire, est encore mieux. D'ailleurs, je suis plus âgée et plus audacieuse à présent et capable de gérer les problèmes de navigation pour nous deux. On apprend au fil du temps que les partenaires ne sont pas extralucides.»

Il déposa sa louche contre le bord du chaudron et entortilla ses bras autour des siens, la serrant fermement contre lui. «Cela doit arriver à ébullition. Maintenant, que-ce c'est que c'est cette histoire de me frapper sur la tête?»

Elle eut un petit rire. «C'était l'un de mes scénarios les plus violents pour vous avoir dans mon lit. L'idée que vous puissiez me désirer n'était pas encore une possibilité.»

Il l'honora d'un sourire amusé. «J'ai supposé la même chose, bien que je ne me souvienne pas que recourir à la violence sur votre personne ait fait partie de mes fantasmes. Je privilégiais la ruse. Généralement le Polynectar.»

«Oh! J'avais aussi pensé au Polynectar! Pas que j'aurais pu m'en procurer. Beaucoup trop contraire à l'éthique.»

«Par opposition à la violence?» Il lui sourit. «Charmant, comme si cela avait jamais pu fonctionner, n'est-ce pas?»

Elle lui sourit. Il était incroyablement charmant quand il voulait l'être. Qui l'aurait cru?

«Puis-je vous embrasser à nouveau?» demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

«Bien sûr! C'est l'un des avantages de faire de moi votre petite amie, vous savez. Vous pourrez m'embrasser à chaque fois que l'envie vous en prendrait.»

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne desserra pas son étreinte. «Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir pris une décision finale concernant ce point pour l'instant.»

«Vous ne l'avez pas fait, mais nous donnez un peu l'impression de tâter le terrain, pour ainsi dire.»

«Hmm.»

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, doucement au début, mais avec une ferveur croissante. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, et avec un gémissement sourd, il l'attira plus fort encore contre lui. Elle poussa ses hanches vers l'avant, se pressant contre son excitation évidente. Le baiser se prolongea encore et encore , comme si chacun d'eux avait besoin des lèvres de l'autre pour continuer à exister. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et il pétrit les muscles de son dos.

Il éloigna son visage avec un grognement qui lui fit se tordre les entrailles et se tourna vers le liquide bouillonnant. «Contraception,» dit-il d'une voix rauque, la laissant et se retournant de nouveau. Il vacilla, et elle le maintint en position verticale, en utilisant cela comme une excuse pour garder ses bras autour de lui. Reposant sa tête entre ses omoplates, elle soupira.

«Etes-vous sûr de l'efficacité d'une potion préparée en état d'ivresse? dit-elle, en profitant de la façon dont son corps bougeait sous ses bras et de la tension des muscles de son ventre sous ses mains. Elle ouvrit un bouton et glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur pour sentir sa peau chaude et douce. Elle fut récompensée par le brusque halètement qu'il laissa échapper. Une de ses mains continua à mélanger, mais l'autre exhorta la sienne à continuer son exploration.

«J'ai préparé vingt gallons par an de cette mixture pendant trente-cinq ans.» Sa voix fut un léger murmure à son oreille. «Je suis capable de le faire pendant mon sommeil et je l'ai d'ailleurs fréquemment fait.»

«Oh, d'accord,» murmura-t-elle contre son dos. «Je ne veux vraiment pas d'enfants cette semaine.»

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle elle se laissa bercer par le bruit qu'il faisait en mélangeant la potion.

«Mais vous en voudrez un jour, n'est-ce pas?» demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. «Mmmhmm. Deux», ajouta-t-elle. Un garçon et une fille.»

Il soupira de satisfaction, et elle ferma les yeux, en écoutant le bruit des battements réguliers de son cœur. Ses pensées se réduisirent à l'odeur agréable qui émanait de lui et à comment c'était agréable de le tenir dans ses bras.

«Granger.»

«Mmm?»

«Que faites-vous?»

«Je teste la fonction câlins de notre future potentielle relation.»

Il renifla. «Vraiment? Parce que vous n'avez pas fait un bruit en près de huit minutes, compte tenu du poids que vous êtes devenue, cela laissait étrangement soupçonner que vous vous étiez endormie contre mon dos.»

«_Nooon_. Dans ce cas j'aurais bavé. Je bave quand je dors.»

«Charmant.»

«Je vous assure que je bave élégamment.»

Il dit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de tomber qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait demandé de se déplacer. Il la rattrapa avec un bras, tout en tenant un flacon de potion dans l'autre main. Elle leva les yeux vers ses yeux noirs étincelants. «Vous _allez_ rester éveillée pour que nous l'utilisions, hein?»

Elle lui fit un grand sourire ensommeillé. «Absolument», dit-elle. «J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour manquer ça.» Elle arracha la potion de sa main et l'avala d'un seul trait.

Il sourit et essuya un peu de potion sur sa lèvre avec son pouce. «Eh bien, dans ce cas. Y allons-nous?»

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit vers ses appartements privés.

«Quelle heure est-il?» dit-elle.

«Presque une heure du matin.»

«Oh, non! Nous ne sommes plus dans les temps!» Elle pressa sa main. «Je suis désolée.»

Il l'attira à lui, et ensemble, ils traversèrent le passage sous la tapisserie. «J'ai décidé que ce serait mon anniversaire jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.»

«Bonne idée.» Elle lui sourit, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le baiser se fit rapidement plus profond. Ils commencèrent à défaire mutuellement les boutons de leurs robes alors qu'il l'entrainait vers le lit.

L'arrière de ses genoux finit par butter contre le lit et elle tomba lourdement sur le bord de celui-ci. Il fut brusquement entrainé dans sa chute alors qu'il avait à l'origine l'intention de la lâcher, «_Ooouf!_»

Il se rattrapa maladroitement et roula sur le côté, en essayant gauchement de ramener les jambes de la sorcière sur le matelas. Ils arrivèrent finalement par s'installer sur le lit dans une position plus ou moins adaptée avec ses robes retroussées jusqu'à la taille.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc que vous portez?» dit-il. Elle émit un petit rire offusqué alors qu'en fait elle était mortifiée.

Elle renifla et regarda son long caleçon en laine rouge vif. «Pas mes jolies culottes en tout cas.» Elle jeta sa jupe sur ses jambes pour couvrir le sous-vêtement offensant et roula vers lui, entrainant le couvre-lit avec elle. «Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Une tenue bien chaude était plus importante qu'un look gagnant.»

Il sourit et l'attira à lui. «Dans ce cas, j'approuve votre choix atroce de lingerie, puisque vous pensiez à moi quand vous l'avez enfilé.»

Elle sourit. «C'est ce que j'ai fait.» Elle releva son visage et l'embrassa, puis grimaça. «Est-ce que le lit tangue pour vous aussi?»

Il hocha la tête tristement. «La pièce entière tangue. Ça me rend nauséeux.»

«Moi aussi.» Elle se blottit dans ses bras. «Reposons-nous simplement une minute et attendons que ça s'arrête.»

«Cela me semble être une idée judicieuse. Nous avons encore quelques heures de marge.»

«Il parait que les meilleures choses valent le coup qu'on attende», dit-elle avec un bâillement.

«Alors, vous allez être sacrément incroyable, hein?»

«Mmmhmm ...»

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux.

Ils s'endormirent en un rien de temps.

.

ooOOoo

.

«Bordel, je la _hais_!» cria Annette Parisi en jetant son sac par terre. «Trois pieds de parchemin pour mardi? Putain, elle se prend pour qui?»

«J'aurais pourtant pensé qu'elle serait plus agréable maintenant», déclara Martin Sturgess.

«Pourquoi?» demanda Dalia Martingale.

«Parce qu'elle s'envoie en l'air régulièrement. Ce n'est pas censé rendre une femme plus aimable?»

Dalia le foudroya du regard. «Où trouves-tu ces idées idiotes? Le fait que maintenant elle est mariée ne signifie pas que son cerveau ait tourné au gruau d'avoine.»

«Il marque un point», déclara Parisi. «On pourrait penser qu'elle serait moins garce maintenant qu'elle est mariée à Rogue. Peut-être qu'ils ne le font pas du tout. Peut-être que c'est juste un mariage de convenance? Peut-être qu'elle est frigide!»

«Ça m'étonnerait. Surtout quand on le voit se promener le sourire aux lèvres toute la journée. Et Jones a dit qu'il les avait surpris en train de se faire des câlins quand il s'est faufilé jusque dans les cuisines la semaine dernière. Rogue faire des _câlins_, vous pouvez le croire? _Argh_. Ça me donne envie de gerber mon repas rien que d'y penser.»

«Bien,» entonna une voix. «Dans ce cas, vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous mettre en retenue pendant l'heure du dîner. N'est-ce pas, M. Sturgess?»

Les trois Gryffondor pâlirent et se retournèrent, regardant avec horreur le professeur Rogue souriant le regard fixé sur eux.

«Ainsi que Miss Parisi et Miss Martingale.» Il leva sa baguette et envoya un Patronus voleter hors de la bibliothèque. «M. Rusard vous attend. Je suggère que tous les trois vous vous dépêchiez.»

Il continua à les observer pendant qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires et sortaient précipitamment de la bibliothèque, avant de retourner derrière l'étagère où sa femme riait à perdre haleine. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle. «Bien, où en étions-nous?» dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de se pencher et de se remettre à l'embrasser.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui et sourit. «Si je me souviens bien, nous en étions aux câlins,» répondit-elle.

«Ah, oui. En effet. Continuons.»

Elle rit à nouveau alors qu'il l'embrassait une fois de plus.

.

_Aurette_ : Ta da!  
Avez-vous trouvé la faille? * ricane *

_Sevy4eveR_ : Alors, alors ? Vous avez apprécié ? Moi en tout cas, j'apprécie les reviews, hein *sifflote* =)

.

ooOOoo

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Ahaaa ! Moralité : quand on veut s'envoyer en l'air mieux vaut éviter de prendre une _douille_ (une _cuite_ pour vous petites françaises ^^) !

Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt !

.

Note d'Aë : Maiiiiiiiis c'est censé être un PWP et y a pas de lemon T_T

Mais z'est super quand même.

Note de Socks : Quelle tristesse ! Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé un PWP… J'suis déçue ^^

Non en fait l'histoire est vraiment sympa, mais avoir suivi toute cette tentative de baise pour en arriver à ça, j'avoue que c'est assez frustrant ^^ Pas sympa l'auteur !

J'aime aussi beaucoup la fin, ce revirement de situation est assez drôle ^^

Sev4 : Sev4 : Ohohoho… L'auteur à bien précisé : une '_tentative_ de PWP' XD

Merci les filles, j'suis contente que vous ayez quand même aimé ;-)

* * *

Et comme dessert : les très loooooooongues p'tites notes rigolotes **d'Aë** et _socks_ :

.

Il la regarda, son cache-nez couvrant la partie inférieure de son visage. «Est-ce le rituel de camaraderie dont vous avez parlé?» _(Apparemment ^^)_

«Assurément. Nous contre les intempéries. Ensemble, nous allons gravir cette colline ou mourir en essayant.» _(Et optimiste avec ça ^^)_ **XD**

Finalement, ils réussirent à synchroniser leurs balancements et arrivèrent à aller de l'avant. **Oh la vache XD Ils sont pas rentrés…**

Je pense que je suis devenu trop vieux pour en supporter plus. _(Et ben, qui eut cru que Snape était un tel adepte des bitures !)_

Il faudrait que je brise la maudite porte, et je suis un peu pressé. » _(En même temps, un coup de baguette et hop !)_

Trouvez-vous un arbre.» _(Que c'est poétique ^^)_

Je laisse ce comportement aux rustres malappris_. (Franchement si je pouvais moi je ne m'en priverai pas !)_

Je dois sûrement être un rustre malappris.» _(Excellent ^^)_

Surtout lorsque le monde tanguait et que tenir à croupi tenait presque de l'impossible. _(En effet, ça doit être compliqué)_

Avec un petit rire, elle sortit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer. L'arbre frissonna et déversa son chargement de neige. _(Quelle salope ^^)_

«PUTAIN! Oh, bon sang de merde! _Putain!_ Je m' suis pissé dessus! _Argh_ ... Bon Dieu. _Récurvit_!» _(On ne fait pas plus subtil ^^)_

«Vous l'avez fait _exprès_!» _(Meuh non !)_

«C'est donc ainsi que vous êtes lorsque vous êtes ivre?» cria-t-il. «_Raté__!_ Vous lancez comme une fillette.» _(En même temps…)_

Ils étaient tous les deux trop ivres pour viser juste. _(Sympa comme soirée ^^)._ **Je suis tellement contente de na pas boire ^^' Mais ils sont mignons. Par contre, un lemon dans la neige, ça me paraît mal barré ^^'**

Parce que je crois bien que je viens de m'estropier.» _(Mdrr, elle va le tuer si elle continue ^^)_

«Assez ivre pour coucher avec moi?» Répondit-il. _(Moi je n'aurai pas besoin d'être ivre, il suffirait de me le proposer :p)_ **Oh putain oui *_* ça vient de remuer dans des zones de moi dont je en suis pas sûre de vouloir connaître le nom ^^'**

«Je dirais que vos chances s'annoncent plutôt bonnes en ce moment,» répondit-elle_. (Tu m'étonnes !)_

... Et se prolongea .._.(C'est long ^^)_

«Je pense que c'est le moment où vous m'embrassez,» dit-elle. _(Heureusement qu'elle est là !)_

«Ou alors c'est moi qui vous embrasse, les règles sont un peu floues,» _(Et pour cause !)_ ajouta-t-elle en se penchant et en capturant sa bouche toute froide.** Yeah ! Bisouuuuuu**

«Granger, allez-vous vraiment me laisser aller jusque sous vos robes?» _(Y'a plutôt intérêt !)_ **Oui, vivivivivivivi…**

. «Mais pas ici. Mes fesses sont toutes mouillées, et je suis gelée.» _(En effet, comme tue-l'amour je pense qu'on ne fait pas mieux ^^)_

«S'il vous plaît ne me dites pas que vous êtes trop ivre pour baiser.» _(Quel gentleman -_-' )_ **XD**

«Vous n'avez pas idée,» répondit-il en lançant un sortilège de réchauffement**. Argh… Bien ou pas bien ?**

Un déclic se fit dans sa tête, et elle leva les yeux vers lui. «Rogue, êtes-vous réellement encore vierge?» _(Oh non xD Pas cette question ^^)_ **Tu manques de tact. Je pose ce genre de question de manière plus gentille…**

Elle cria et s'exclama: «C'est fan_tastique_!» _(Ah bon ? 0_0)_ Elle se mit à danser en cercle et faillit tomber à nouveau. «J'ai toujours voulu être la première de quelqu'un!» _(Ah d'accord…)_ **XD Il aurait difficilement pu avoir de réaction plus enthousiaste !**

«J'ai l'impression que je ne vous rebute pas exactement, mais je ne peux pas dire que je comprenne votre enthousiasme_.(Ah vrai dire, j'suis perdue aussi)_

Je ne voudrais pas que cela perde de son symbolisme.» (_Quel pragmatisme ^^)_

«Dépêchons-nous alors. Nous devons battre l'horloge!» _(J'ai comme dans l'idée que lui il va la battre l'horloge xD Oui je sais, c'est mauvais, même pour moi)_

Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir.» _(En effet, le pauvre ^^)_

«Avec ce nez? Vous plaisantez?» (Ah, le fantasme du grand nez !) **XD**

Il grogna et secoua la tête. «Je pensais que c'était les mains_.» (Ca aide aussi __**^^)**_** ou les pieds…**

«C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas de soucis de ce côté-là non plus. J'ai été fascinée par vos mains pendant des années.» _(Si avec tout ça il n'est pas une bête de sexe, je ne comprends plus rien ^^)_

«Bien sûr. Vous avez des mains incroyablement sexy.» **Ouip**.

«Depuis quand?» _(Toujours ? ^^)_

Je ne peux pas affirmer qu'elles étaient déjà sexy lorsque vous étiez enfant, mais je soupçonne quand même que c'était le cas**. XD Comment elle détourne la question ! Ou alors elle est trop bourrée pour piger o_O**

J'aimerais y arriver en un seul morceau.» _(La confiance règne ^^)_

«Vous voulez vous envoyer en l'air sur votre anniversaire ou pas**?» XD Il est convaincu, à tous les coups !**

«C'est un argument valable**.» qu'est-ce que je disais !**

Je ne serai plus suffisamment en forme pour vous retirer vos foutus sous-vêtements.» _(Et pour le reste ça risque d'être un problème aussi…)_

Avec le temps que vous avez passé à attendre, je pense que ça va être incroyable.» _(Ou pas… ^^)_

«En tenant compte du temps que j'ai attendu, il est plus probable que cela soit incroyablement de courte durée.» _(C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire ^^) _**XD Il est réaliste ^^ (encore que… 'une certaine personne' a tenu… Ok, je me tais. **

«Oh, mais ça n'en serait qu'une petite partie, vous comprenez?»

«Non» _(Moi oui, j'ai compris ^^)_

. Elle haussa les épaules, se sentant idiote tout d'un coup, et se détourna. **. Ben vi…J'te comprends. J'ai toujours voulu dépuceler 'une certaine (autre) personne, mais chuis mariée maintenant XD C'est dans mon top 3 si je divorce… Mais d'ici là ça serait plus un dépucelage, je pense. Hum…**

Mais vous allez quand même le faire. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible à présent, c'est mon putain d'anniversaire, après tout, et vous avez dit que vous le feriez_.» (Ben oui, et nous on est encore plus impatient que vous deux !)_ **Des menaces, mon chaton ? eheheh**

«Nous serons mieux une fois que nous serons nus.» _(Ca c'est sûr !)_

Ce qui le rendit de nouveau malade, ce qui la fit de nouveau vomir. _(Hum, charmant !)_ **XD c'est mal barré pour la suite ^^**

«Tarte d'anguille. _(Eurk !)_ C'était le menu spécial ce soir au pub.» **anguiiiillle *_* j'aime trop ^^**

Et si je ne voulais que tirer un coup vite fait**?» meuh non ! elle te propose de nombreuses parties de jambes en l'air, là ! Tsss…**

«Eh bien, si nous allions baiser, nous nous sentirons mieux après ça_.» (Hé ben, ça c'est de la motivation !)  
_**  
**Ferez-vous une habitude du fait de fixer des règles?» _(La connaissant, t'es mal barre ^^)_

Cependant, je prendrais comme une bonté de votre part si vous planifiez mieux ce que vous vomissez à l'avenir.» _(Elle est sérieuse ? ^^)_

Comment un torse aussi étroit pouvait-il produire un son aussi riche? _(On se le demande toutes !)_ **C'est de la magie *_***

«M'imaginer avec vous. Je l'ai souvent fait durant ces quatre dernières années.» _(Quel temps perdu ! ^^)_

Je préfèrerais éviter que toute l'école soit au courant! _(Ce serait mieux ^^)_

«Je n'en ai pas!» _(Oh merde ! Bon, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est pas pour tout de suite…)_

Ce ne serait pas tout à fait la même chose, mais -» **autre chose' ? Le passage arrière pour une première fois ça me paraît glauque ^^'**

«Je vais préparer ce truc moi-même_.» (Oh bordel ! Ça va prendre des plombes !)_

«C'est mon anniversaire, et je veux avoir une baise convenable. Cela durera une vingtaine de minutes.» **potion** !

«C'est vrai. Ça promet une baise entrant dans la moyenne.» _(Mdrr qu'elle est conne ^^)_ **il parlait pas de ça ^^**

«Non! Pour faire la potion!» Il s'arrêta et la regarda à nouveau. «Vraiment? Vingt minutes? C'est tout?» _(Quand on a de la chance… ^^) _**chuis trop forte ! et il a de l'espoir !**

«Dans la plupart des cas. Nous pourrions faire traîner les choses avec beaucoup de préliminaires si vous voulez.» **faut dire oui !**

«Je voulais mettre mes jolis sous-vêtements! Ceux-ci ne convient pas du tout!» _(Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle va me rendre chèvre ! Tu les mettras pour votre prochaine baise et puis basta !)_

Je veux ceux que vous avez maintenant.» _(Voilà ! Bien dit !)_

«Quand?» _(On s'en fout !)_

«Dès que j'aurais pris mon pied.» _(C'est raisonnable)_

s'arrêtant uniquement pour ramasser les affaires qui avaient abandonnées à l'aller_. (Plus prudent ^^)_

«Du dentifrice», répondit-elle du tac au tac. _(Du tac on ne peut pas dire qu'elle en ait ^^)_

Ils s'affairèrent à la désinfection de leurs bouches. _(Bonne idée !)_

«Nous passerons la nuit ici si vous continuez à me faire vomir et à me brosser les dents, encore et encore**.» il reste encore 5 pages, ils vont y arriver ! oui XD**

Il lui lança un regard perçant. «Cette histoire de petite amie ne pourra pas marcher,» dit-il en passant derrière elle pour sortir_. (Mais non, ça va aller ^^)_

«Ne jugez pas avant d'en connaitre les avantages,»_ (Pas faux ^^)_

C'est la première fois que je la fais pour moi-même.» _(Satisfaction personnelle apparemment ^^)_

Cadeaux de Noël que je n'ai jamais ouvert**.» c'est pas une bonne idée de reboire, si ?**

A votre dépucelage imminent!» _(Mdrr je ris toute seule ^^)_

«Juste une quarantaine d'années de retard.» _(Et si ça continue comme ça, on y sera encore avant la fin du chapitre…)_

Tout ce désir enfin concrétisé_?» (Ca m'étonnerait ! C'est toujours décevant la première fois)_

C'est vraiment quelque chose qui s'améliore avec la pratique.» _(Comme tout non ?)_

Le fait que je n'ai pas besoin de vous mettre un coup sur la tête et de vous attacher pour le faire, est encore mieux. . **Parce que ça avait été une option ? si tu le listes, tu l'as pensé ! pas moi !**

Beaucoup trop contraire à l'éthique.» _(C'est sûr que comparé à l'autre possibilité…)_

«Je ne veux vraiment pas d'enfants cette semaine.» _(Ca se défend ^^)_

«Mais vous en voudrez un jour, n'est-ce pas?» demanda-t-il. _(Moooh c'est mignon ! ^^)_

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. «Mmmhmm. Deux», ajouta-t-elle. Un garçon et une fille.» _(Comme si on choisissait…)_

«Charmant.» _(J'allais le dire ^^)_

«Je vous assure que je bave élégamment.» _(On y croit :p)_

«Vous _allez_ rester éveillé pour que nous l'utilisons, hein?» _(J'espère bien !)_

«Pas mes jolies culottes en tout cas.» _(A l'évidence ^^)_

Ils s'endormirent en un rien de temps. _(Mais quelle bande de !)_

Le fait que maintenant elle est mariée ne signifie pas que son cerveau ait tourné au gruau d'avoine.» **XD**

Peut-être qu'elle est frigide!» _(Et ils continuent ^^)_


End file.
